Forever in His Heart
by ceecee2016
Summary: Fang is left heartbroken. Lost. Left from everything in his world. He must live forever in his heart with the memories that are bestowed upon himself. Please read and review! Thanks so much!
1. Fang's POV: Heart

**Hey Guys,**

**I hope that you like this new story. It's based on something that actually happened to me, and you'll see in the next chapter. Please review and tell me something that has happened to you like this. Or, if you like, give me your ideas on how you think something should happen for the rest of the story. If I get enough reviews, I'll post them. Also, feel free to ask questions, because I will post the answer the post at the top of my next chapter. Anyways enjoy! And please review, review, review!**

**-IG2me**

**Fang's POV:**

_No, no…_

My head lay in my hands. Crutched over, I sat on a small hand-made rock wall. Rain poured down. The bright grass was soaked with water seeping up out of the ground, into my shoes.

I wanted to look back. I wanted to follow her. But, the remains were not she. There were nothing to go follow; nothing but a cold, lifeless, anemic stranger.

My palms rubbed my cheekbones. Tears were seeping through the seams of my fingers.

I was waiting; waiting, for her lively face. I wanted the sing-songy tune of her voice calling my name. I wanted the beautiful, anodyne, flushed, and glowing face looking at me with iridescent eyes. I wanted her. I wanted her. I screamed.

_Who the fuck made this happen? _

I looked behind me, quick. No, she was not going to walk out that door. No one was. The rain poured harder. The street ahead of me flooded more and crashed onto grass. Cars raced past. One window opened and a little girl threw something at me.

My hand snatched it up, before it flowed down the new stream of water. 'Berry Sorry' engraved on the belly of the stuffed bear.

'_Berry Sorry' my ass._

I trudged past the "Gergory Funeral Home".

I took my two fingers, kissed them, and blew up to the sky.

"I love you Max!" I screeched.

That did it. I fell to my knees. After everything we had been through, I had been strong. Even if it had cause myself suffering, for her. No one had gone through what we had. And, I believe we had the strongest love that the world had ever known. She was my only, true love. My soulmate. And, I sure know, that my next move without her, is like going to be Hell times one million. I just wanted to be wherever she was right now.

"_WHY?" _


	2. Max's POV: Seventy Years Earlier

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to those who just reviewed. Also, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's very… interesting. Read more to find out! Lov ya!**

**-IR2me **

**P.S. This chapter takes place 70 years earlier than the last!**

**P.P.S. In the last chapter I said that this one would be an actual life experience. Sorry I lied. That's in a later chapter.**

_**Seventy **__Years Earlier Than Chapter One_

I couldn't believe what was happening.

Six years ago, we had parted for what seemed like _forever._ Then, a year after he had left me, he came back. We were sixteen, and he'd never left my side since.

Then, things were complicated. I still loved him, and he still loved me. But, I knew a part of him had a chance to 'get to know' Maya, the 'other me'. And he knew, that Dylan, my 'forced-apon-soulmate', and I had a chance to be together- alone. That first six months, I don't think any of us mentioned a term even related to love. In fact, I think that Nudge, and everyone else was afraid too, just because of the awakwardness.

Of course, the one to break the silence was Nudge. On Christmas Eve, she put mistletoe on every square inch of the entire house. And to add, the rest were in on it too. They had decided to 'go out for pizza' and forgot to tell us. So, the awakward moment came. I stepped out of my shower, in a towel, of course, and _tried_ to quickly go to my room to put on some clothes. We both know it didn't happen that way.

The second I opened the bathroom door, I similataniously said, "Nudge!" with Fang. Obviously both of us had just looked up at the ceiling and seen what she did.

But, thast's fine right? It got worse.

He had heard me speak and continued to walk. And I had heard him, and continued to walk. Where did we walk? Into each other.

And the best part was, I gasped and my towel fell to the floor.

His mouth opened and then his hand bolted up from his side to cover his eyes.

"Ahhh…" he tried to whimper out, but his voice cracked.

I shot down towards my towel and scrunched up in a ball. _Oh my gosh, did that really just happen? "Yes, it did." The voice relpied. Really? You come into my life, again, NOW?_

Then, I crawled to my room. I looked back before I shut the door, and Fang was still standing there with the same expression on. In place. Frozen. And believe me, I had never felt self-conscious about my body, until now.

I chuckled aloud, because honestly, this memory six years ago, only gets worse.

Later, after I WAS dressed, I went out for a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

He was there. I got a cup and leaned against the counter behind me. I glanced at the ceiling again, and laughed aloud.

Fang turned around concerned, and then he saw me look up. He laughed too, but only for a second until he remember what happened. Then, he was all serious again.

"Don't worry about it, Fang. Honestly, it's not like we are strangers or something." I cracked a smile. His eyes started to lighten up.

Then, right there under the mistletoe, he kissed me. I'll never know which reason, but he always blames it on that mistletoe. That kiss brought us back to being what we were, and even better.

Now, I was twenty-two. And, we had been so happy for so long.

Today, I was going on a date with Fang that was going to change the rest of my life, for the better.

I should know, because Angel told me.

She gave me one hint about what was going to happen in the next five minutes, and that was the scrambled up letters: 'egngeeamtn rign'.

**Hey Guys:**

**Hope you all liked that chapter. And, make sure to review or PM me about the scrambled up letters that Angel told to Max. if you get them right, I'll post you a personal message in the story, or include you in one. **

**-IR2me**


	3. Max and Fang POV: The Big Event

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading! FangGirlForever and IsABelle77 got the correct scrambled up letters: engagement ring. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll leave another puzzle for you in the story to answer.**

Part 1:

(Still SEVENTY YEARS EALIER- basically were the last chapter took place… hahaha)

Fang's POV

_Bing, bing. _I glanced over towards the opened laptop on my bed.

My fingers danced across the keys, as I logged into my blog

COMMENTS:

-FangGirlForever: I LOVE YOU FANG! I hope that everything is well. PLEASE CALL ME! 444-555-6666

-IsABelle77: How's the flock? You haven't been up to much lately, so DO SOMETHING! Hahahahah. Just kidding. You're the best Fang!

Huh, well that's great. I haven't been getting many comments on my blog lately, probably because all the exciting things were over.

Max and I were together.

And, the world was saved.

You know, just the usual.

But, tonight was anything besides the usual.

Gassy and Iggy were hard on me because this was so out of my character.

And, guess what? Did I care, nope.

I was so ready, but so scared.

What if she said no? Would she still want me to?

I suppose that there is only one way to find out.

Max's POV

My heels clicked down the sidewalk that leads to the small café on the corner, where we were meeting.

I had changed so much over the last few years. After Jeb left, it seemed like our lives were a fast moving motion picture. I mean really, who has to fight for our lives, sometimes to the death, just so you can _breathe._ I started to reminisce all of the times that had just left what we had gotten used to. After we found out about Anne siding with Jeb, staying with Dr. Martinez, the school, and more; I started to regret thinking about it because it brought back a flood of memories: good and bad.

I was coming close to the café, and debated in my head whether or not I should walk in alone. If I did would he think I was desperate? Did guys think that deep? Was I overreacting? What if he was already in there, but I didn't see him? Who was I kidding! This was Fang, right? The guy who used to have spitting contests with. The guy I traveled the world with. The guy who knew I had wings. The guy who knew everything about _me. _ How much better could that get?

Was he the same though? Now, he's not a little kid. He's a man. A _man. _A man who I kiss, who I love, and who I would die for; he would do the same for me. Now that I think about it, he isn't the same as Gassy or Iggy. And he isn't the same guy who left me to join another flock. He's changed. _He is my Fang._

I decided with walking around near it, and wait until I saw Fang walk in.

Part 2:

The café was a moderately sized. The front had sections of long glass windows, which basically covered the entire front. The doors were also made of glass, but had a black lining that went up to about an average person's knee. Bright florescent lighting cascaded across the edges of every section, as well as on the roof. It was easy to look into, due to the glass, so you could see all of the waiters dress in black, with roller blades for shoes. I guess you could say it was a 50's diner gone bad!

Then, I realized I had just been circling around a bench with a bus stop sign next to it. Wow, did I look psychotic.

I turned to the café's door, and saw a 6'4'' man walk in with a black leather jacket. I waited and watched as the waiter poured black coffee into two white mugs at our table.

I started to second guess myself. Maybe the tight, red dress was too much? It cut off at about mid-thigh and was long sleeved with a V-neck. I was wearing a long, sleek black jacket and stilettoes. If this is what I wore when I was 13, Fang would have known something was wrong. But, now it only seemed a tad out of character; mostly because of the stilettoes and the length of the dress.

It was so cold I could see my breath carry a trail behind me as I walked to the door. My heart stopped and began with a beat as fast as a hummingbird. We had done stuff like this, almost every night. Tonight, though, seemed different. I wasn't sure if what Angel said was true, or if it was a miscomprehension. I kept it in mind, but if it didn't happen, I would be okay with it. Well, not permanently, anyway.

"Hey," he muttered.

Part 3:

Fang's POV

My heart started beating. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat.

"I'm good, you?" she spoke.

"Well, thanks."

It seemed so… awkward.

"So later, like after we eat, would you want to go with me somewhere? I'd like to show you something."

She grinned, and I took that as a yes.

Max looked so beautiful. Her dress was so fitting. It made me shiver and get goosebumps all over my body.

It made me nervous. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat, "how's the… coffee?"

"Great thanks."

She grinned at me, and I smiled back.

Part 4:

He grabbed my hand after we finished eating our 'not so filling' dinner, and he blind folded me.

We both knew that doing that would bring back a flood full of memories from the school, but I just blocked them. It was uncomfortable besides that; I had always been so keen on my senses, but my most valuable was gone.

I guess this is what Iggy feels like. I never really thought about it before. I'll have to run it by him the next time I see him.

We walked on pavement, dirt and then to sand. I was so confused. I knew that it was sand because of how my heels sunk into it. He apologized.

The entire flock had moved to Boston, MA after we got back together. No Maya or 'my mate'. But, that's another story to tell. HAHA.

Anyways, we bought a huge Victorian Styled house away from the center of the city. It was really nice, the girls had two floors, and the boys two as well.

But, we had just decided to take a trip to Maine before the holiday season. We loved the ocean, and had almost spent the entire summer there.

We just took a quick week up there to a small town named York. We stayed on the opposite end, of town, near the commercial side.

I was not expecting this.

He unblinfolded me to a glorifying view.

Up high were the hard ocean waves crashed against the natural rock walls, we stood over.

A large white cloth covered a tent, which flowed with the ocean breeze.  
>Two small heaters blew warm air around us. (A nice way to differ the frigid air.)<p>

I gasped aloud and looked up to him.

Our bodies stayed a line together. He was holding me in his arms, as we looked out to the ocean.

And just to make the night even more perfect, a small bit of snow cascaded with the wind.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

We sat there for a while, and I noticed the new food under the tent. Of course we were hungry, we were mutants.

I turned to follow my nose, when he tapped my leg.

I turned around with butterflies in my stomach.

Fang was on one knee, with a red, velvet box that contained a diamond ring.

All of the blood in my body rushed to my face.

I gasped.

My hands rushed to cover my mouth.

I started crying, hysterically.

I bent down and grabbed him.

"I love you Fang!"

He smiled his half smile and was glowing with happiness.

Fang's POV

I couldn't believe her eyes when she turned around.

I had been so tense, nervous that Max would have said no. But, right now, I could feel my insides start to begin to warm.

Would she say _yes? _I could feel it. This was perfect.

She was _crying. _There have been very few times when I have seen Max cry, but this time she was hysterical.

I wanted to grab her and fly over the ocean, but I couldn't get myself out of the frozen position.

Finally, she bent down, and kissed me on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around her, just like I wanted to.

"I love you, Max, so much. I promise I will love you forever, and I always have. I will never leave your side. You are the best thing in my entire world and will always be. I would die for you, and protect you for every second of the rest of our lives. I promise to be faithful, and by your side always. Max, will you marry me?"

Her cries became more hysterical. Her breathing was erratic. Did she want to say no? Was she upset about what was going on? I started to panic for what seemed like the first time in my entire life.

Every second she said nothing, I felt like a knife was pounding into my heart.

I held her tighter, as she cried on my shoulder.

Then, she moved her head towards me, and kissed me _hard. Like OMFG HARD._

She nodded.

"ye… ss. I love you Fang. I love you so much. Yes!"

I ripped the ring from the box, and gentaly placed it on her finger.

I couldn't stop smiling, and neither could she.

I scooped her up and kissed her as I flew across the wide open. The glorious sunset in our view was diminishing, but we flew towards anyway. The waves crashed beneath us.

Part 5:

Max's POV

As it turns out, Fang has wanted to do this for the last six months. After I found out that Fang had us checked into ANOTHER hotel right on the beach, I checked my phone.

_**YOU HAVE 19 MESSAGES:**_

_**GAZZY: DID HE HAVE THE BALLS TO DO IT?**_

_**IGGY: DID THAT DOUCHE FINALLY POP THE QUESTION YET?**_

_**NUDGE: NOT THAT ANYTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN ANYWAYS, BUT WAS ANYTHING REALLY SPECIAL HAPPEN TONIGHT?**_

_**GAZZY: SO… DO YOU EVER ANSWER YOUR PHONE? But, ahhh…. Did Fang ask you?**_

_**NUDGE: HEY MAX, I HOPE YOUR DOING WELL… I REALLY THINK THAT SOMETHING IS GOING TO BE SPECIAL TONIGHT.**_

_**IGGY: IS FANG BEING A BITCH?**_

_**NUDGE: COULD YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE? NO PRESSURE… YOU WORE THE RED DRESS, RIGHT?**_

_**GAZZY: ANSWER THE GOD DAMN PHONE! AND WE RAN OUT OF EGGNOG…**_

and many more…

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you enjoyed. Obviously, they are gunna get married! So, what type of dress should Max wear? Let me know! The puzzle for this week is…. Is York, Maine in the southern, north, east, or west of the state? I'll include your penname in the story!**

**Writing forever!**

**-IR2me**


	4. Fang's POV: Grief

Fang's POV- (Seventy Years **later. Basically, back to where Chapter 1 started.)**

**Part 1**

I looked down at her cold, wan, lifeless body; lying there in that casket.

I shouldn't have come. It was completely just a decision that crushed my soul a little more.

My heart must have had expected her to be herself. Back to what she was.

Almost, I didn't come because I wanted to remember her for what she _was; m_y loving, pink-cheeked, feisty and sexy wife.

A strong hand gripped my shoulder. I shook and almost jumped a thousand feet back.

"Fang, we all feel like we are missing a part of ourselves. _You_ probably a little more, but we have to remember her for what she was and how important she was in our lives." Iggy said slowly.

This was one of the few moments that Iggy showed his compassionate side, and lately, I have been nothing but a huge mush ball, so everything seemed so meaningful. Then, quickly, the 'mushy' would turn to 'angry'.

I patted him on the back, and walked myself out.

I sensed him following me, but then, he must have realized that I needed some time to think. He walked back and murmured something to Ella and Gazzy. I walked a little faster and blocked all the thoughts that tried to fill through my head.

My car was parked at the back of the huge parking lot. Rows and rows of cars were filed in next to each other. Max was one of those people, you never forgot, but a couple of decades ago, I could promise you that this parking lot would be half full. Now, since we had established our lives and had grown old together, we had everyone here. Cars were spewed all the way on the side of the road, and a few scattered on the next street after the intersection was broken off.

I drove with my head in the clouds. I was thinking about her, and this time it wasn't anything bad. It was our wedding day and how wonderful she looked.

I didn't sleep that night. Mostly, I just sat in the bed, freezing my ass off.

I outstretched my wings and wrapped them around myself. I hadn't flown since she…

It felt nice to free them. The muscles relaxed and I felt like I could conquer the world.

Then, a ten ton pound of rocks weighed my down. I needed to put my mind to something. Fill my head with something to distract me from… For my own sanity. The only other option I could think of was suicide, but whenever I thought of that, my mind wandered to another subject. Like, it was being controlled. No, not by Angel. I blamed it on me being psychotic and thinking that Max had something to do with it by the big guy up there.

I doubted that the 'Big Guy' had time for me. Maybe, I didn't even classify as being one of his creations. Did I really have a soul? I always thought that we did. Oh no, I was not going to let myself think about her and whether she had one.

I knew she did.

She had too.

I wrapped my wings around me tighter and squeezed my eyes shut. I forced blackness to fill every cavity of thought that might be provoked if I thought about anything about her.

There was no way that I could fall asleep after thinking of that.

I lifted myself from the bed and opened the window as far as it could go. Could, I, the old man, really do this? I never really thought of myself being old, I guess I was young at heart.

I tilted off the side, and flung myself from and out to the sky that awaited me.

I felt like a drug was rushing through every cell of my body. It was exhilarating to fly again; like inhaling a fresh pot of coffee, with fresh grounded coffee beans.

I could feel her. Her warm hands running through my hair, her breath on my neck, and the soft lips on mine; I was holding Max, in my arms.

Falling, falling, falling. I must of stopped flying. I dived towards the earth and up again racing to meet the stars. She was there. I know she was. She had to be. I felt my Max, there in my arms.

**Part 2**

I woke up in the morning early.

I panicked because it was 4:17 AM, and the more time I was awake, was the more time I had to deal with the thought of losing her.

Suddenly, I became furious with myself. Dread filled my brain, and the only thing I could think of doing was flying.

I pushed open the window and snapped my wings out into the cold, windy sky.

_Fang, remember I love you. Don't be afraid to live. I'll wait for you, here. Don't worry about where I am; I will be here. I promise you._

My heart stopped. Was I going crazy? Did I really hear that? My wings frozen and I plunged down to the ground, from 300 feet in the air.

**Hope you all liked it! New chapter is going to be worked on the second this is posted. I honestly didn't write a really long chapter because I wanted to think of some ideas and make them be separate from this chapter. –IR2me**


	5. Max's POV: Full Moon

**Max's POV (Seventy Years Earlier)**

In his brand new Mini Cooper, I raced down the road crying. Not because I was sad, but for the pure matter that I was scared out of my mind.

Fang and I had never really been alone like this together. I mean, yes we have been alone at night together, but there was no reason to suspect that he would want something from me.

I should have known, after he said we were going to a hotel, but it really never registered in my mind that _this_ was supposed to happen.

When we walked into the hotel room, laughing and smiles as wide as the horizon on our faces, I was cool. But, he put our bags into the other room, and I noticed the main focus of this room. The Bed.

I started hyperventilating. I don't know about you, but when you are someone's _fiancé_ you feel responsible for making sure that one another is happy. And, he went all out, renting a room, _proposing, for god sake. _I decided that I would get my emotions back together. Lie.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"We forgot some things, like toothpaste and such. I'm going to run to the store really quick. I'll be back in like ten-fifteen minutes."

"Wait Max, I thought I just saw the toothpaste sticking out of one of the bags?"

I could hear him start walk. I needed to get out. I started to search, frantically, and snatched the toothpaste, and put it in my jacket pocket.

"I don't see it. I'll be back. Love you!"

I reached for the doorknob and began to walk out. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. Fang kissed my jaw and said, "Don't be gone long," I grinned and walked my ass outside.

My car zoomed to the drug store. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red and blotchy. _You have to get a hold of yourself, Max. You are ready for this. You know you are. If you didn't love him, you would of said yes to marrying him. You're just overwhelmed. It's a lot of this going on. _

The rows in the store were vacant. I searched for something I could bring back. 'Hard Candy four for a dollar!" I grabbed eight packs. What else, come on? I decided that I would say that I found the toothpaste in the car. I picked up some soda, and snacks.

I had gotten back to the hotel in almost one piece. I promised myself if I didn't want to, I would tell him. He had to understand right? I mean I don't think he ever did it before, and I never have so…

I didn't have the key, and I was ready to knock when the door flew open. I grabbed the bags that I had placed on the floor and carried them into the room. I peered around confused. No Fang.

I emptied the bags and looked around. "Fang?"

Silence.

"Fang?"

Nothing.

"FANG?"

'THUMP'

"God damn it!"

I turned around and saw him. A smile cracked on my face.

He was in a white towel, had his hair wet, and chest exposed with water droplets on it.

"Your back."

"Yep…" I said softly.

"You're so beautiful, Max."

I couldn't help but giggle, I knew that if Nudge was here I'd hear an 'awh!' coming from the other room, but I was given silence.

His amazing eyes wondered from my face down to my right hand.

"Do you like it?"

We stood about ten feet apart, almost like we were afraid to touch each other. I was still in the kitchen, leaning over a counter, and he was standing in the threshold of the bathroom next to the ahhhh… bed.

"Fang, you know that I love it, but more importantly, I love you and that you asked me." The words spun around in my head as I spoke.

He smiled my favorite half smile and I walked toward him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He cradled me in his arms and kissed my jaw. Our hearts beat fast together. My fear disappeared and I was ready for whatever life gave to us.

"I love you Max. I hope that we will always be together. You are so beautiful."

"I love you too." I said.

He grabbed the penant that laid on my chest. It was the blue moonstone he gave me when we were sixteen.

"I have worn it every day since." I said.

"Do you know why I got this for you, this gem, in particular?" he spoke so sweetly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No," I spoke with confusion in my voice.

"It is said if you give someone a moonstone when the moon is full you will always be together. The moonstone is associated with the moon and was the stone of the goddess Diana. Come here," he pulled me off the bed over to the balcony. It was beautiful. We faced the ocean, the rocks where he proposed, and then, over the huge midnight sky, a full moon shone. I gasped at the beauty of how it glimmered.

His arms were wrapped around me and I felt so safe. Fang took his hand and put my right into his. With his thumb, he wiggled the ring in the light of the moon and I saw how the two gems on the end of the pure diamond shimmered like the pendant.

I turned myself towards him and he held me. Fang was so tall and warm.

"We never really talked about why I left and how come I came back, have we?"


	6. Fang's POV: Reunion

Fang's POV (Seventy Years Later)

I hit the ground hard. I was too old and wasn't strong enough to do thing like this anymore. I wished that I stayed at home.

Out here, it was cold. I'm guessing about 2 am. I couldn't move my body and I lied here listening to the silence, praying for a noise.

She took my heart when she left me. I'm too afraid to think of her anymore, for the pain. The loneliness out here, I hope will take me to her.

I used to know this world so well. It was filled with mystery and now, it was a broken, heartless, story with no love. There is nothing. I wish that the loneliness that was in me filled her void.

What was the point of staying here though? I couldn't move. No words able to be spoken; nothing to make me grow any stronger. I'm living half alive, and I can no longer do it.

I wish that she was here to bring light into my eyes.

_Take me to her, please. I know someone is out there. You may not be god, but you are something. Please take me. I am nothing in this world anymore. I don't know who I am. Please take me. _

A light shined upon me, and Max was there. More beautiful than life. My old eyes wouldn't be able to see her beauty, but whatever I am now, could see.


	7. Max's POV: Three Sided Coin

(70 years earlier) [takes place after chapter 5]

He grabbed my hand and led me inside; we sat on the couch looking out into the balcony.

"Don't you want to know?" he said.

"Not now, things are perfect, and I don't want to think of anything heavy right now."

"You remember what Angel predicted don't you?"

Anger started roaring through me. Warm tears were ready to spill. _Why couldn't he just drop it?_

"I told you I didn't want to talk about this," I snapped.

His hand stopped playing with my hair, and he turned my face to his. I rolled off his warm chest, feeling like a part of me was lost. I managed to get myself out of the room before completely falling apart. I bolted to the bathroom, which wasn't far, making sure he couldn't catch me. Then, the tears started rolling down my cheeks, and he grabbed my arm. I yanked it away, barely keeping my feet on the ground.

"Max!" he yelled over and over, and it only made me feel worse.

He reached for me again, I know only wanting to hold me in his arms, but I couldn't. I needed time. I swung the bathroom door open and shut it fast. My hands fuddled around with the small silver lock.

I avoided the mirror; the last thing I needed now was to point out my insecurities. I turned on the shower and let the hot water run. The noise created a comfort to me and it drowned out my hysterical cries.

I never wanted Fang to see me like this. Even, over the answer to a question I had been dying to find out. But, my cries were for the memories of the time he was gone and all the moments that I honestly thought I would never see him again. I also didn't want him seeing me like this because of how perfect this whole time has been. For god sake, I was getting married to the man that I loved for so long.

Hysterics followed sobs, while sobs followed cries. Even by the time I had calmed myself down, my face was horrific. I had huge bags under my eyes and red blotches. _Maybe I should actually get into the shower._

I listened to the sound of the water hitting the tub's bottom. The hot water relaxed my body like a drug, and my mind was clear. I needed to sleep.

I lathered some 'Complementary Hotel Shampoo and Conditioner' into my hair, when the doorknob began to rattle.

"Max, don't hide in there, just come out in talk to me. Please Max."

"Fang, I'll be out in a bit."

"Fine. Have it the hard way." Fang said, and I knew exactly what he was going to do. At this moment, he was fuddling with a bobby-pin, trying to unlock the door. Due to our history, I knew that was _not_ going to be hard at all.

"Come out here." Through a crack in the shower curtain, I saw him in the reflection of the fogged up mirror. Fang's arms were crossed across his chest, staring right at the shower.

"I'm washing my hair. Let me be."

With that, I watched through the crack, his scowl became a glare that could burn a hole into someone's scull. His jaw tensed, and his hands were in fists.

"Can't," he swallowed hard looking down, "…can't we just talk about this. Max."

I shut the water off and I heard Fang sigh. I stuck my arm out to grab the towel that was leaning on the side of the tub.

"I understand that you're still upset about what Angel said. You don't need a reminder like that everyday, but since you were so sensitive on the subject, I never talked about it before. The reason I came back was because Angel told me the rest of her vision."

"And that was…" I kept my eyes locked to the ground, trying not to cry.

"That I would only die first, if I wasn't with you."

"And she or you didn't care to tell me this?"

"You refused to speak of the subject. What was I supposed to do, scream it randomly?'

"But you chose to let me worry for all of those years?"

"I didn't want to."

"Ok, you know Fang, I'm not going to be able to forget this."

"And that's why I told you now before committing." He spoke like shards of glass.

And at that moment, I felt like he was a stranger. Not the one I had known all my life.

_**So, I hoped you liked the chapter. I know its short, but that's all I could throw out there for now. SO, Merry Christmas! Review and Review please!**_


	8. Max's, Fang's and Nudge's POV: Emotions

**[Taking place right after last chapter] FYI: there won't be another chapter in an older point of view for a while, so don't get confused! Hahaha ;) Thanks for reviewing and reading! Enjoy!**

****

We hadn't spoken to each other for what seemed like an eternity after he snapped at me. Honestly, it felt worse than when he left me when we were teens. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

After that remark, "And that's why I told you now before committing," I basically went on a rampage. Asking what that was supposed to mean and if he thought that I was going to cheat on him. And, whether or not the statement was for him slyly saying that I was going to run away, like that would happen.

He left the hotel, with me crying on the bathroom floor. What started out to be the best night of my life ended with tears? We weren't being careful anymore, and the strength in both of us scared me. I was worried now; was this the end?

In my wet towel and hair, I pulled myself off the floor, and shoved all my things into my suitcase. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants and his raincoat that he left on the bed, I left. I just walked in my boots all the way to our house, knowing he wouldn't be there.

Nudge saw me from the large living room windows. She opened the door and cradled me in her arms. With the luggage in one hand, she basically supported me upstairs to her room. I sat there on her bed crying telling her the whole story. Even though she wanted me to not see her doubt of Fang coming back, I could see it in her eyes.

Morning came harder and I felt like the sun shining from her window was God filling me with hope. It was gleaming over the bright blue sky.

Nudge came in with pancakes and hot coffee.

"Don't go out into the house yet. Iggy and the rest don't know your home and I wanna wait until you're a little better before they question you. Max, it will be alright."

"Thanks Nudge."

**Nudge's POV**

I turned away from Max to head out of the door. This time I was worried. From what she said, they had never fought or acted like that before. They were in love, though.

Before, I shut the door, I glimpsed over at my bed. Sitting straight up and looking out the window. Her face appeared as a ghost had reckoned with her. Never, had I seen her that way; alone from allowing someone to make her feel inferior.

I cascaded down the long stairway, lost in my thoughts.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You know what Iggy, let me be." I stuttered.

"Ohhhh, cranky little Nudgie," he teased, "is a tad grumpy."

"Funny."

I walked right past him, grabbed my purse and my phone; I was going to need that.

_Fang's POV_

I never drank. One, because I never knew how it would react with my mutant DNA; two, because I never wanted to, and three, I never was in so much pain that I needed to block my life out.

I don't even remember why I picked up the six packs, to be honest. But, here I was, sitting alone on my fifth beer. Shards of glass were scattered everywhere from my aggravation of trying to open the damn bottle. The tiny caps on the top wouldn't snap off, so I just hit the nozzle on a rock, and drank on the sharp edges.

_What have I done?_

I looked out onto the ocean, spread out my wings and headed for the horizon.

_Nudge's POV:_

The car's engine roared and then quickly stopped. I knew where he was. I spun the car around and raced down the small road to the rocks. I parked the car far away enough so he couldn't see, but then flew to him. It felt amazing to release the stress, even if I only could stretch my wings for a few flaps.

I watched him, and saw the broken bottles. He was drunk? No wonder he didn't recognize the sound of our flying. He abruptly got up and expanded his wings.

I followed him, making sure he didn't see me. His flying was erratic, not at all like his usual gracefulness. Max and I always envied his talent to fly.

I was tired of waiting, and I needed answers. I couldn't let Max sit like that, and I knew she still was from the app on my phone that watches the house for burglaries. She hadn't moved and never even touched her pancakes. Her face was drearier.

"Fang!"

He looked so spooked and dropped ten feet before catching himself.

"Nudge?"

"Max is a wreck, I don't care if you two get back together, but you need to talk to her." I wanted them back together, but now was not the time to be arguing.

"I can't, I don't know anymore."

The sky suddenly darkened and rain poured like the heavens were falling.

"She hasn't moved, ate, slept, or done anything. I know what happened, well parts. She told me mumbling and sobbing her eyes out. Max looks bad, her eyes are swollen, and hair knotted, and is sitting on my bed looking out the balcony in _your_ jacket."

"She still loves me?"

"Fang, I don't think I need to answer that question. She is hysterical crying out that you don't love her anymore. Look," I went to hand him my phone, when Max moved on the screen.

Through the raindrops on the screen, I saw her at my desk with a stack full of envelopes. The top one read, _Fang._

Fang looked on with me, he was still drunk, and half out, but he understood what was going on.

Max reached into my bottom draw, grabbed my knife in her hand, and lifted her out of the room, out onto the balcony and into the pouring rain.

I looked to Fang, and he was already flying away toward shore.

**Max's POV**

_Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.__  
><em>_** -**__**Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

My favorite quote ran through my head, and I was trying to think clear. I was completely against what I was going to do. And, I knew that I could try to find a way through it. He didn't love me though, and there was no purpose to continue.

My family wouldn't find me, making it easier for them. They knew my feeling on this subject, and wouldn't expect me to go against my own beliefs. They would think I just left to lead a different life away from them like the letters stated.

It was hard to fly through the pouring rain. It pelted on me like mini rocks, like hail. I wouldn't be surprised from how cold it was here.

I started to lower myself toward the ground, and came to the realization that this would be the last time I flew. I had living proof that I wouldn't fly again, because I was going to hell. I don't think the big man wants mutants that he didn't create with him, and I understood that.

Thick into the wooded area I climbed, until you couldn't see the outskirts of the forest. I grabbed the knife with two hands, closed my eyes and swallowed.

"No, Max!"

My eyes swung open, and my hands dropped the knife.

I saw the face, and my eyes flooded with tears. I collapsed to the muddy ground.

On my knees, I held my head in my hands. Regretting every moment of what I was going to do. How could I be that way?

Fang crouched over me, wrapping his black, elegant wings around me. Holding me in his arms and telling me not to cry, I felt tears stream down from his cheeks too.

"I'll never let you go again, I promise. Just close your eyes. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was so wrong. I love you, I'm so sorry. No one can hurt you now. Please, Max, forgive me. I love you, darling. I will fix this, and it will be alright. You're safe, I promise. I love you, Max. Don't believe ever for a second, I don't."

I looked at his face and saw more tears streaming down his face. His eyes were so sad, searching me, worried about me, and scared.

"I love you Fang," I managed to sputter out.

We kissed more passionately, than I ever had; in sync, with my tears still running. He held me so tight, and my whole body felt like it tingled. Fang's wings wrapped around us even tighter, and I pulled my arms around him. My hands grabbed his shirt, pulling him in even more. My head rested on his shoulder, our bodies still knit close. My breathing was hysterical, and tears panic-stricken.

"I am always going to protect you and never leave you. Just close your eyes, Max, we will be alright." One arm cradled me into him like a baby, and the other wiped away tears and rubbed my shoulder.

He lifted us and flew to our house. Still with me cradled in his arms, he managed to open the window to our room. The rain was still pouring and it was so cold. All I remember was him wrapping warm blankets around me and holding me all night.


	9. Max's POV: Suprise

I look at myself in the large bathroom mirror, and take several deep breaths. Sweat beads are rolling down my forehead, and tears roll down my cheeks. My face is beat red, and what lays in my hand is possibly the most horrific, terrifying and unexpected situation.

"NUDGE!" I call out several times desperately. I hear her run her little feet across the rug in my and Fang's room. I hear him make a remark about my choice of person for help. If only he knew it was nothing against him. Right now, I am scared to death about telling him.

She opens the door and closes it gently behind herself; fuddling with the lock for a moment, I hear her let out a sigh.

"What does it say?" Nudge's face is gleaming with joy.

"Positive."

"Oh!" She is squealing with excitement, and well I am…

_What if because we are mutant… it doesn't develop right? I can't go to a doctor because of the mutant, having wings thing, during the pregnancy either. Is it going to be healthy then? How can it go to school when it gets older if it has wings? Will it have wings?_._ I wish I had never even told Nudge. I didn't even think I could have 'babies'. Let alone, I didn't know that he was capable of getting me pregnant. _

Millions upon millions of questions filled my mind; I'm standing in basic and utter panic because I know that it will not be okay.

She smiles and tells me it will be alright. We hug and I put on a fake smile to get her to leave without hurting her feelings. I promise her the full ownership to godmother if she speaks not one word until I say so. Nudge was always good about respecting my wishes, and leaves.

I take a few deep breaths again and walk myself out of the bathroom. With a neutral expression on my face, I sit at the corner of the bed, and call for Fang.

"Fang, I need to tell you something important." He looks into my eyes so easily and smiles his half smile, but I can tell that his mind is elsewhere. I might as well just spit it out.

"Fang," I feels like I swallow my voice, and after a few seconds of coughing and clearing my throat, I manage to get out the words, "I'm pregnant."

Fang's eyes bug out of his head, and a huge pit forms in my stomach. All of the blood from his face is drained and he stares off into a distant place. I swallow hard and grab his hand. They're shaking and I don't know what I am going to do.


End file.
